The Great Age of Pirates
by Itsanewwriter
Summary: How defeat can easily be turned into a life experience. Join Annabeth as the try to capture a muysteruis green eye pirate. It's when the they are older.
1. Theif

Annabeth:

I don't know why it happens, it just does. It's not like it'd never happened before. Other pirates were quick to attack when they see the Athena is only crewed by women. They figure that no one couldn't possibly lose a fight against me and my crew.

Athena: 17

Guest: 0

So yes, our ship had been boarded, rammed, shot at and even partially destroyed. But never, not even once, has an enemy pirate gotten off of my ship with a single gold coin.

Not until now that man decided to show up.

It was night in the Caribbean. The moon was full, giving off just enough light to sail by, though they weren't using it. The wind had dropped to but a lingering breeze that sent miniscule waves gently caressing the hull of the beautiful grey ship. The cove they sat at was merely a collection of islands and beaches, a treasure trove for pirates escaping royal fleets in the maze like structure.

Usually on nights like this, i was quick to bring in a late haul. Trading was upping the ante, meaning larger ships and fewer to no royal guard. It was simply picking out a ship in the distance that fit the description of what they were looking for.

But tonight was not like most nights. Firstly, we had scored in a major bounty earlier that day, and with the royal fleet scouring the coasts for pirates they couldn't sell at any of the normal, neutrally controlled ports. Secondly, it was Hazel's birthday.

A party was in full swing on deck, full of laughter and dancing, stories of times before pirating. Some were bitter and others spoke of better days. Everyone however was in a good mood. Lights hung from the masts, strung between them like the Chinese lanterns they'd seen in Singapore. The mead and rum were brought out by the keg, and drunk just as fast.

"Annabeth, stop looking towards your quarters! You can get back to your charts later!" Thalia laughed, walking between crewmates to get to her best friend and captain. I kept her longing gaze towards my rooms. I loved the celebrations, it was just a bit too much for her. She longed for the warmth of my bed.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled, putting a hand on my shoulder, "you need to loosen up! It's not everyday our little girl finally reaches eighteen!" She jested. From somewhere close by, Hazel squeaked indignantly.

"Stop calling me little!" She pouted as another round of laughter erupted and Thalia's attention drifted elsewhere. But when she looked back, she noticed my tentative step towards the map room.

"Annabeth!" She reprimanded.

"Urg! I need to make sure that the port will be open tomorrow in Rasp Shanty. If the armada is docking there-"

"Check later." Thalia said, sounding more sober than before. "One night, Annabeth. Then I'll even help you go through the charts and letters myself." She promised. I raised an eyebrow, because the last time Thalia helped me, I couldn't find anything for a week. "I promise not to help you, then." She amended.

I finally consented as I took a sip of the wine, deciding a headache tomorrow would not be wise for going into port. The men hardly ever wanted to bargain with me in the first place. If I was hungover they might think less of me. "Fine. But as soon as Hazel declares it over-"

I didn't get to finish as Thalia pulled ne into the crowd, letting the festivities wash away any sense of time or direction I had. Eventually I knew Thalia would be too tipsy to even walk straight at the rate she was drinking, so I decided to let her guard down for an hour or two. That was a big mistake. I saw first the way one crewmate was talking with a crewmate suddenly stopped, looking suspiciously towards the port side. I, watching from my friend's drunken embrace, could only watch as my crewmate wandered over towards the stairs there, heading below deck.

Its probably nothing. I thought, taking another sip of wine. And for a few minutes I didn't give it another thought. Then I realized that I couldn't find the crewmate. Only then did the alarm bells begin to ring. Thalia frowned, noticing my frown. "What's wrong?" She asked.

A million thoughts began to go through my head before I finally settled it within myself. "Grab Lucy and Gwen and check the haul... I think someone is onboard." I whispered.

Thalia, suddenly sober, did as she was told. I began to saunter over towards the port side railing, unsure of what I was looking for. She ran her hand over the sea dried, polished wood. Then I frowned as there was a rope. A rope that didn't attach to anywhere. By then it was to late.

"Stop! Thief!" Thalia yelled. I spun on the heel of my boot. My eyes widening in realization. Too late, I realized what was happening.

He was in all black, a shadow had Thalia not been on alert. His tri point hat set firmly on his head and a blue bandana around his mouth and nose. His coat went to his knees, hugging his breeches and boots. I could vaguely see the flintlocks he kept on his belt, along with a cutlass.

I had exactly two seconds to observe him before he ran straight into me. We both fell to the deck, facing each other. His head hit the railing with an audible 'crack!', but otherwise he seemed fine. I finally noticed the most important detail. He had in his hand a bag of whatever he must've taken from the ship's stores.

And now it sat between him and me. I came to my senses, leaning forward to snatch the bag from him before he could put another hand on it, but he was too quick. He took it in one fluid movement, at the same time drawing his flintlock, aiming at my skull. A whale could breach right beside them and the crew wouldn't have blinked. Never, not once, had they seen their captain at such mercy as to this man, this boy. And yet no one knew, I faced this position before, with my own blood.

I guessed he might've been grinning under his mask as he stood and tipped his hat with the hand holding the bag of loot. "Captain," He said in a calm tone, "I'm afraid that I must take my leave, but don't stop the party on my account."

Then he jumped, I knew he'd somehow caught the rope and slid down to what she guessed was some sort of boat. The crew erupted into action all at once. Some reached for weapons. A few wielded bottles and began to throw them after the mystery thief. I stood and drew my own flintlock, aiming and firing towards- yep -the retreating ten foot skiff now slowly making its way towards the shallows between the two nearest islands.

Thalia cursed, then began to bark orders. "Hold your fire! He's already gone!" She grumbled, pushing a few crewmates away from the railing. Everyone began to protest at once.

"Enough!" I finally yelled, startling the crew into silence, "prepare the ship to follow after him. I want this ship set to sail in an hour, you hear me? Follow after him. Now."

The crew burst into action, orders now given. A few among them, such as Hazel and Gwen, began to immediately task out the other girls to their roles. Thalia followed after her captain. "We can't follow him into the shallows."

"I know." I said, already in my chart room. I laid the map of the island maze out in front of her, tracing currents and routes.

"He's got a head start, and a few dozen places to hide in." Thalia argued.

"Yes, yes he does." I said sending a stern look. I was well aware of their situation.

Thalia sighed. "But we aren't letting him get away?"

"No, no we aren't."

Three days.

Several possible sightings and one confirmed one from between an archway that only the girl in the crow's nest could claim to see through. She might've just been eager, seeing as they couldn't see him after that. But I understood he was a slippery one. A desperate, slippery one at that. To steal from the Athena? Bad call. I was quick to compare the possible sightings and decide where he must be going. I put a pin in the name of the port.

"Fort Mason," I said triumphantly, "he's going to re meet with his ship and crew, then sell all of our gold."

Thalia frowned. After an extensive search, we had determined he'd stolen enough to line his pockets quite handsomely. He couldn't be allowed to reach the Fort.

"What do you suppose we do?" Thalia asked, looking at the maze of pins I had placed intricately on the map. Some had papers marking dates and times.

I pointed to a small cove directly across from the Fort as I smirked evilly. "He was stupid to think we wouldn't see he was leading us in the wrong direction. So now we do what we do best. Eh pirate?"

 **Let me know what you think of the story guys.**


	2. SO CLOSE

"I see him!" The girl, Lacey, yelled from the crow's nest. "He's just reached the bend in the cove, Captain!"

I nodded in satisfaction as I saw the skiff in the distance. We didn't have to wait long for the theif to come to us. I took a closer look at the skiff. It had a single bluish-black sail, and as expected, the little skiff was running a black flag. I couldn't make out the exact details on the flag.

"What's on the flag?" I asked.

"It looks to be a blue trident going through a skull, Captain. Never seen anything like it before." Lacy answered with her.

I had to think for a moment about the flag. The flag description sounded vaguely familiar. Something from a long time ago. I remember most things and the description was bugging me. I quickly dismissed the description for the moment, I would come back to it later.

"Cut him off before he reaches the shallows, muskets drawn but do not shoot. I want that man alive." I yelled. Thalia smiled, then began relaying the orders to the rest of the crew as I gazed at the skiff.

Percy:

I knew I was caught the second the Athena appeared around the bend. I should've known that they were smart enough to figure me out. I treated them like King's soldiers and the royal ships. Instead, I should've treated them like fellow pirates, women or not. So yes, judging by angles and the current wind, I knew they would cut me off and then I would be captured.

Then again, they really didn't know Perseus Jackson.

Even as they appeared, I was calm in turning my ship around. I snickered at the thought of that blonde lass seeing him turn rudder to run. Probably scoffing and thinking I wasn't really trying to run. But I truly was. I grew up in a skiff, in this very maze of islands. I knew them as well as the sands on the shore knew what a wave was. So even as my sail dropped with no more wind to push it, I continued to smile.

I placed the oars in their places, then began to hum a shanty to row to. Granted, when I saw the grey hull gaining on me as I began to hum just a bit faster, but he was not panicking. I began to graze lightly against the sheer cliff wall I had been keeping to my far right, but now was an oars distance to my left.

I noticed the hull of the Athena on my right now, slowly trying to overtake me. And they were good. I could hear the captain's orders being given as he rowed. Apparently I was wanted alive, and they were going to cut me off as I reached the edge of the cliff. All I could think was….Perfect.

Even as they began to pass me, I could hear the echo of musket fire and the chipping of rock as the rounds bounced off the cliff wall. Satisfied I was still safe, I got off the oars, stowing them away. Then, as quickly as possible, i stowed the sail and took the mast out of the mast lock, stowing that as well.

I risked a glance towards the enemy ship. I smirked and watched in amusement at the befuddled expression of the blonde captain. She had absolutely no idea what I was doing.

I had lost a lot of speed when I stowed the oars, and now the Athena was far ahead of him. I could just row backwards and hope to turn and run to the Fort, but no. I was going to stick this out. I took the oars once again, rowing at a steady pace towards the corner of the cliff wall. In fact, it looked like l was about to run into it. I heard the warning bells on the deck ringing, alerting the crew to this development. I scratched the wall... And then the wall was gone.

Barely anyone knew about the shelf only seven or so feet high under the cliff. The waters around the Fort were full of sharks that had the nastiest of demeanors, so no one would risk a swim. Besides a twelve year old me, of course. The shelf was only visible at low tide, and I really only had a few hours, but I bought myself some time. So, under the cool shade the overhang had to offer, I waited.

Annabeth:

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like that before." I admitted. I watched as the thief had just vanished under the overhang. I couldn't help but shake my head in disbelief and admiration. A gutsy move, something even some of the most fearless pirates wouldn't have done, had they even known.

"What are your orders, Captain? The entire crew wish to pursue the thief, but we have the goods to think about." Thalia said, and I knew she was right. They couldn't leave the supplies they had raided any longer, some of the goods being perishable. They had to sell the goods now. I had to bite my lip as I thought of what to do. I wasn't going to let this thief get away, I decided.

"Thalia, I want you to use that silver tongue of yours and get to shore on the row boats. We'll sell the perishables here, at the Fort. After you're done get back to the Athena and await my orders." I decided.

"Yes Captain." She said smiling. As Thalia turned and walked away, to carry put my orders, I put both hands on the railing and looking towards the cliff where the slippery thief had disappeared to waiting in anticipation.

"Your move, Captain," I muttered to myself.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK


	3. A GAME?

Percy:

I was slowly running of tide.

I had a short periods of dozing on and off, without actual sleep. I rummaged through my knapsack and pulled out some cheese and bread, which I ate hungrily. I tucked the knapsack back under the seat and closed the panel, then thought worriedly about the more precious cargo I had with the stolen loot. If they took that...

Now the tide had risen. From seven to four feet, I had to duck to not hit my head. I was now running out of space, time, and patience. The Athena hadn't moved an inch, an anchor keeping it in place. They blocked out a large portion of the cliff, with barely any space to escape if I wanted- when I had to. The cliff would provide a shooting gallery, and then I would be unable to escape.

I slowly started to smile as a interesting idea started to form in my head. Setting to work quickly, I started rowing towards the port side of my new enemy.

Annabeth:

"I can see Thalia coming back from the Fort." Hazel informed me. I nodded and was smiling. Thalia was quick to sell, and always seemed to persuade the stall owners to buy a lot and sell to her cheap. Of course they were already on their way back.

"Good. I want the starboard ropes lowered. We should get the rowboats back in as soon as possible."

Hazel was about to reply but was cut off by the alarm bell ringing. "There he is! There he is!" Someone yelled, and a musket went off. I ran to watch and advise her crew.

The skiff began to slide along towards the front of my boat, and seemed to be making a break for it. I yelled out. "It's empty! No one on board!" She yelled. Hazel cursed. "He must've gone overboard and swam for it."

They watched as the skiff began to drift out towards wherever the current would take it. By luck, it was going towards Thalia's vessel. "How did he do it? Where is he?" Hazel asked. My mind raced towards possible answers.

"He might still be in the cave, cut off. Maybe he's trying his luck with swimming. I don't know-"

"I do." Hazel suddenly interrupted, pointing back towards the skiff, "he is back there!"

I whipped my head to see that, yes, he was suddenly on his skiff. I cursed as I realized it was a trick. A really sneaky trick. He must've been swimming beside it, or under some canvas.

"Stop the skiff!" I yelled. "After him!"

As they started pulling up their port side anchor, there was a sickening sound of metal against stone. The boat wasn't budging.

"He's tied the anchor to something!" Someone yelled.

"To what?" I yelled.

"...I'm pretty sure he tied it to the other anchor..." the girl said slowly. I had to do a double take. I cast a glare towards the skiff, and then I stiffened. The boy was taking a bow.

Percy:

I could feel the heat of the glare that was directed towards me. I turned toward the. and smirked, seeing the blonde captain looking at me from a distance. She must've not seen my stunt coming, hanging onto the bottom of the boat and letting the current pushing me towards freedom. I stood in my boat, admiring the handiwork I had down and taking a bow. Tying the two anchor chains together would've made my father smile. Even while I was soaking wet, I smiled.

I heard a few musket shots, but none came close. I began attaching the mast and sails, hoping to disappear before they were the wiser. Then I saw the three skiffs.

Sixteen feet, a dozen women to each. My eyes widened in alarm as they rowed in sync, slowly gaining on me. I suddenly had no time to waste, tossing the rigging around until the sail was finally working. I tried to capture a breeze, or a current to further his speed. I cursed as I found nothing. I had no wind to sail with, and if I did, it wouldn't help.

Three dozen women, no, Pirates were right behind me, nets at the ready to catch me in like a fish. The first skiff pulled up alongside me, using their oars to pull their ships together. The second was to my left, and the third even farther left, attaching to their allies. I had to move fast as they began to stand. I picked up an oar, swinging it from side to side and knocking a few off their boats. The splashes echoed across the channel, and their net fell in as well. "Get him!" Someone yelled. I quickly recognized her as the first mate.

I held the oar in both my hands with the length going along the boat edges. I began to run forward, pushing even more of the off balance crew overboard. Soon, the first two skiffs were empty, their occupants in the water. I was on the edge of the farthest skiff, a full boat in between my own and the one I was currently on. Worse still, twelve remaining crewmates were cautiously advancing on me with cutlasses drawn. The one at the head in the silver blouse and short hair held a cutlass like a true professional, which concerned me. The others I could easily take, but this one wasn't as wet behind the ears.

"Surrender, and we'll let you live... For now." She said, her eyes flashing dangerously. I had my own cutlass out, letting it flash in the sunlight. I simply smirked.

"I'd tell you the same, but seeing as I'm outnumbered... ," I jumped into action, kicking the nearest girl into the water without finishing my sentence. I swung around and gave one girl a decent sized cut on her arm. Then I punched two of them out cold. The fifth girl matched me with a sword briefly, but I eventually disarmed her and kicked her into a sixth girl.

I heard the flintlock being loaded and acted on instinct, throwing himself to the side of the boat. The remaining six were thrown off balance, and the shot went wide. I tripped one girl and ran past another, tripping her easily. Finally, I jumped onto my own ship, kicking away all the oar hooks and pushing myself out away from the two boats. Now it was just me and the girl on my little boat.

"I think I'll ask for your surrender still," I said, sword point at her throat.

The girl had her eyes narrowed, and I was still smiling. When she spoke, her voice was like a dagger. "I'll ask you to give yourself up. My captain won't give up until you're at the bottom of the ocean."

I hesitated for a second before sheathing my sword while asking, "What's your name, Miss?"

"Thalia." She said cautiously. I began rummaging through my assortment of many things. Finally I pulled out an apple and started to eating it. I was aware of the skiffs being remounted and the third being righted. The Athena was starting to inch its way towards them.

"Well Thalia, I'm afraid that this is a 'take what you can, give nothing back' kind of thing. I only took what I needed, and now I'm going to disappear, right into the sunset…..," I suddenly smirked, thinking a glorious thought. Why not really, really make it a game? Something about these people reminded me of the girls that I had grown up with. They were always up for a little wager. "But if you can catch me. Find me, tie me up and all that nonsense within 2 weeks, I'll give you everything I've taken. Deal?"

Before she could respond, I tripped her and sent her toppling into the sea. When she resurfaced, she was sputtering and cursing me. "Should I get a name from my Captain's challenger?"

I smiled, reseating and preparing my sail, I responded, "Percy Jackson, at your service."

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU READERS THINK. PKEASE AND THANK YOU**


	4. Hide and Boom

Annabeth:

I slammed my open palms onto the table in the chart room, my teeth gritted. Thalia stood in front of me with her clothes damp.

"He said that?" I asked, my voice full of venom. How dare he do that to my crew, my first mate. That delinquent. How dare he?

"He said if we caught him we could have everything back plus more," Thalia reminded me.

"Would it be worth it? Days, maybe even weeks wasted, chasing after a boy who treats this all as a game! This Percy Jackson will not waste my time!" I said, standing and making my way towards the deck. As I opened the doors, I saw my hardworking crew pulling up the rowboats, some still damp from their unplanned swims.

"We were lucky, Thalia. He's obviously had his fair share out at sea. He was one, while we were numbered close to fifty. He beat us and humiliated us. How do we even stand a chance?" I asked, looking towards my crew. We were very lucky no one was killed.

"This is the Caribbean, Annabeth. We've spent a collective century in these waters. We've faced odds four to one against, and still you've come up with the plan." She reminded me as she put a hand on my shoulder. Thalia suddenly smiled. "All those years ago, when it was just you and me in a skiff just like Jackson's."

"Goddesses, mermaids and sirens, trembling in our wake." I smiled as I recited, recalling our old oath. Thalia laughed, reminded of the pact they'd made to each other on the skiff Odyssey.

"Whether on the highest tide, or the lowest shallows, we, as women, declare our secession from those that have wronged us." She began.

"We shall not make the same mistake, as our fathers before us. We move back to the seas in search of betterment, hoping that we will find not only what we seek, but what we cannot yet think to see." I finished.

"We trust you, Annabeth." Thalia said. She gestured to the crew, already working on dousing the canvas, "all of us. Now let's go kick that upstart where he will not forget."

I nodded, checking the sun's position in the sky and smelling for any chance of a storm. I put my hair up into my large brimmed hat that I usually wore.

"You're right." I said as I began to march amongst the crew, "I want is sailing as soon as possible! Prepare your armaments! We're not done yet!"

And to my great pleasure, the crew quickly yelled in agreement, working with a bit more spring in their step than before. I turned, readying my mind. If my head was full of over confidence, where would I hide?

...

It was all by accident that we had found him.

I had been at the helm for two days, barely a single three hour break between them. Thalia argued that I wouldn't be functioning well with that much sleep, and I simply had waved it off. "As long as I can still kick him when we catch him."

Thalia had to remind me that I still needed a good night's sleep to be able to do that. I finally caved in and retreated to my cabin. I had asked to be woken in eight hours time, on the nose.

Instead though, I woke six hours later to the ringing of the alarm bells.

I quickly dressed in a blouse and breeches, my boots reaching my knees and then putting my sword and flintlock on my belt. I tucked my hair under my hat at the last minute, then ran as quickly as she could to the deck... Just in time to hear the first explosion of a cannon. Luckily it was theirs, but it was enough for Annabeth to really check her surroundings.

They were on the open sea, any landmass now invisible to her eye. The day was at its dawn, the oranges appearing to the east.

But to the west was the real prize. Three battleships, armed to the teeth and flying the King's flag. Annabeth heard another chorus of cannon fire and watched as her crew engaged with the already advancing warships.

Annabeth reached the helm and took it from her yelling first mate. "What happened? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She demanded. Thalia held her palms out.

"Don't look at me! These three appeared out of nowhere, thirsting for blood." She explained.

"I didn't hear them fire." Annabeth said, eyebrow raised.

"Preemptive strike." Thalia explained. A chorus of gunfire came again from their ship, and Annabeth watched as men from the other ship ducked. Wood splintered and screams of the wounded reached her ears.

"We can't engage now! We're chasing after Jackson!" She yelled. Thalia handed her the telescope.

"Starboard side, right ship." She said. Annabeth checked the bearings. A ten foot skiff, a blue collapsed sail. Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"They have him?" She asked, dumbfounded, rechecking. Thalia nodded, leaving it at that. Annabeth began scanning the decks for an officer. When she found one she grimaced. "It's Castellan." She said distastefully.

Thalia's eyebrows shot up, snatching the telescope. "The devil's spawn your father betrothed you to when you were twelve?" She asked in disgust. Annabeth nodded, scowling at the memory. Thalia studied the blonde hair and scar. "Huh. He really does look like he has an oar shoved up-"

Another round of cannon fire. Luke's ships seemed undeterred as the starboard side ship began to peel away and match its port side guns to the Athena's. Annabeth's confidence didn't waver at the two rows of gun decks. Annabeth could match that. But the flagship, the Princess Andromeda, had three rows. It towered over the Athena.

"Let's play this smart. We've faced two at a time before. Just keep out of reach of the long nines and hope we can get ourselves out of this mess with Jackson in our hands." She informed Thalia.

...

Annabeth was quick to take the helm, letting Thalia and Hazel call out their own orders on the cannons. Annabeth wasn't partial to the idea of letting an enemy get close enough for an accurate cannon shot, instead ducking in and out of range, delivering a deathly blow.

But they were facing three ships, not a single one. Vastly outnumbered and outgunned, the Athena couldn't rely on a head on attack. They needed stealth. Quick, darting movements. It was a chess game that falling behind a single step might get your mast snapped and crew killed.

Annabeth enjoyed thinking of it like dancing. Your partner was either keeping up with you, or they would be stomped on.

And Luke Castellan was no dancer. He was at a seven year advantage to Annabeth, but she was the better Captain. Even as two ships began to flank her starboard and bow, she would slip between them leaving a wake of splintered wood and the sulfurous smell of gunpowder.

And for a full four hours, it was a dance. A dance that Annabeth kept herself three steps ahead.

The first of Luke's ships, the one holding Percy, had a snapped mast. A breach in her hull left water flooding in, tilting the ship dangerously. The Princess Andromeda had to rush in and save her crew before the ship could sink.

And while that happened, the third ship had rushed onto our port side, reengaging before her crew could finish off their allies. Now, over the sound of cannon fire, Thalia ran up to the helm, sweat on her brow.

"The Princess isn't going to give up. She's already on our tail." I cursed, checking behind me. Sure enough, she was coming up towards them, hardly a knick in her wood. And the third ship hadn't sunken! I squinted, looking between the two ships.

"They're going to try and catch us between them." I said. "A crossfire they don't want us to live through."

"They won't get the chance." Thalia snarled.

And then a single massive CRUNCH! echoed and reverberated through the hull of Annabeth's ship. Suddenly the Athena was inching to port. When I tried to correct it, the ship wouldn't respond.

"They hit the rudder." I said in horror.

Thalia was quick to action as she noticed the loss in speed. Their sails were no longer in the wind. They were drifting, dead in the water.

"Prepare the cannons!" She yelled. The crew all began loading, some with wide eyes when they realized they were surrounded. But to my pride, none of them looked scared. They all knew how it could end when they'd signed up for it.

And in the shadows of two royal vessels as they began to pass, I watched as her crew shouted defiantly, with the sound of cannons become a mere background noise.

"Fire!" I screamed, my voice cracking on the word. And as they shot, the two royals unleashed the wrath of the king

 _ **hey guys. I started in first person and changes to third person for a little bit. Let me know which one you like better.**_


	5. Close Call

Annabeth:

A ringing in her ears.

That's what she remembered most about it. The sudden lack of noise, as if she'd gone deaf. When she opened her eyes, she'd wished she'd gone blind as well.

The fog and smoke from the cannons only let her see as far as the bow, but it was painful. Her beloved Athena, the place she'd called home and the crew she called family, was now sinking.

The deck was sagging, and judging by the heat under her feet there was a fire below decks. Perhaps the gunpowder magazine had been hit and ignited. If it had, then the explosion was short-selled. She should be dead. The fact she couldn't move might've meant she was.

But slowly the feeling in her fingers returned, then her toes and so on. Eventually she stood on hands and knees, watching the carnage.

Her crew was being slaughtered. Fighting against two royal crews, but without any honorable man among them. They stood on the higher decks on the Princess, using the high ground to fire round after round into her poor crew. One of her girls ran from below decks and was immediately gunned down, no offer of peace to be uttered.

And Annabeth wanted to die then. To die with her ship, and her crew. To die with her legacy. To not put up any fight and let a round penetrate her heart in the confusion. Her sense of hearing was returning, and she could hear the screams of pain and anguish coming from her dying crew. She wanted it to end.

Then suddenly she heard a very loud, long yell of pure defiance. Not from her ship, either. It came from Luke's, and it gave Annabeth reason to turn her head towards them.

Percy Jackson, soaking wet and bruised, stood on the railing of the Princess Andromeda, sword raised and flintlock drawn. He had a nasty cut in his shoulder already, but raised his arm as if he couldn't feel the pain. His eyes were like green fire, ignited with pure rage. Without any warning he shot a sailor in the kneecap, and he crumpled to the deck. Warnings and yells echoed from the enemy crew as they tried to fight this mad pirate, who fought like a dozen men.

And with every stroke of his sword another man fell. When one of them began to turn his musket in his direction, Percy pulled out a dagger and whipped it in the man's direction. He fell, clutching at his throat and the knife that was now there.

And after his sixth kill, he cast a glance at Annabeth like 'Are you just going to lie there and take it?'

She supposed not.

And so she stood, reaching for the nearest musket. And with the grace and technique only practice and courage can give you, she aimed and fired at the nearest redcoat. Perhaps it was desperation, or maybe adrenaline perfecting her aim. It hit him in the eye, killing him instantly.

And as if she were back on her father's farmland as the child holding a flintlock, she calmly reloaded and fired again. And again. And again.

By the time Annabeth was out of bullets, though, the railing was once again covered in the King's men, all of them with muskets trained on her. She couldn't see Percy anywhere and guessed he was probably dead. Judging by the angry looks of the redcoats, she would be joining him shortly.

"Hold your fire." Someone calmly directed from the Princess Andromeda, and Annabeth's heart plummeted.

Luke Castellan strode calmly behind his musket line, leaving Annabeth to only catch glimpses of his face. The scarred side, unfortunately. As if his other side weren't bad enough. Annabeth noticed Thalia was still alive and nearly jumped in joy. Instead, they made their expressions unreadable as they formed a circle with the remaining women. A few held bandages to their bodies, but all held themselves proudly, and Annabeth wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

The sound of a board against Annabeth's deck sent a chill down her spine, but not as much as when she heard the heavy footfalls of redcoat troops crossing onto her ship.

Luke and his guard of six stood in unison, letting other redcoats board as well until they were all surrounded. The muskets above held firm aim, daring them to make a move. Soon, the girls were bound to the mast, or what was left of it. Luke walked around them, inspecting them like cattle or slaves. Hazel visibly flinched under his gaze, but held her ground.

When he'd stopped, he eyed each of them coldly. Finally, he spoke. "I never would've believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself." He mused aloud in a sarcastic voice. His crew started chuckling. "The cursed ship, made of grey, rotting wood, Captained by a goddess." He said, making his crew laugh harder. He himself laughed at his own jest.

He put his palms up expectantly. "Pray tell, which 'goddess' among you is Captain?" He asked, smiling cruelly. The crew broke into another fit of laughter, then Annabeth threw herself forward and marched right up to the Admiral.

She had a small inkling of satisfaction when Luke's smile dropped off of his face. As she stood in front of her crew, expectantly waiting for him to make a first move, she steeled herself for whatever might happen. All the muskets were trained on her. She held her breath in anticipation.

And then Luke slapped her. Her head whipped to the right as the audible smack travelled across the deck, causing her crew to protest and fight their restraints. Luke's men held them back as he gave her a look of pure loathing.

"Annabeth Chase." He said crisply.

She didn't say anything, instead backing up towards the rest of her crew. He looked between them and her, his anger burning hotter in the pit of his stomach. "Throwing in your lot with these... Runaway brides." He said disdainfully. He noticed Thalia and Hazel as they went to Annabeth's side. "My mistake. Runaway brides and slave girls."

Thalia jumped to claw Luke's face, but one of his men stepped up and slammed his flintlock into her jaw. She fell to the deck, as if dead. Hazel was at her side immediately, checking to make sure she was okay. But as she knelt to help, she suffered the same fate. A rifle butt to the back of the head and she was out.

"No!" Annabeth yelled, going to help herself. But Luke caught her arm and made her face him. His sneer was the purest form of aggression he could give.

"You were once to marry me." He said through gritted teeth. "You shall marry me still."

Annabeth squirmed in defiance, but three more redcoats kept her still. Luke cast a disgusted glance at the other women. "Leave their ship be. We will let the sea wash away its impurities." He said in utter revulsion.

Annabeth screamed, trying desperately to get back to her crew, her family. Before the soldiers were able to carry her away, an explosion was heard causing the ship to sway a little. Luke turned around just in time as a bullet came right by grazing his cheek. When Annabeth looked up, she saw non other than the man that cause all this on top of the other ship. But what was surprising was he wasn't alone. He was now surrounded by men and women with guns and swords.

"You know Castilian- you should never turn your back and get distracted," Percy said smirking at him. As soon as he said that, the people around started shooting at the royal soldiers. Most of them tried to shoot back while others were running around trying not to get hot. Annabeth caught Percy 's eyes as he gestured for her to get on the ship with her crew. Annabeth turned to Thalia and gave a slight motion for them to get to the ship. The entire Athena crew ran to the ship like their life depended on it. As soon as the last the last member got on board, they started to sail away.

Percy came down to the main deck to greet Annabeth and her crew. He looked into her eyes before he asked, "you weren't to attached to that shop were you?"

Before Annabeth could respond, they all heard another boom and took a look at the ship now slowly burning. All they could hear was people yelling and even saw some jump off to the sides of the ship. When Annabeth turned back to look at Percy, he was walking up to the wheel. She followed him up there.

"Where are we going?," Annabeth asked him as she looked over the sea.

"To a place everyone wants," was all he said.

 **Another chapter down. Please review and tell me how you like it.**


	6. Home

**Annabeth's Pov**

They have been sailing quite some time after the escape of certain death. Annabeth had mixes feelings about Percy. On one hand she was still mad at him for stealing and toying with her crew. And on the other hand she was very grateful for saving not only her l8fe, but also her crews life. Percy even let her have the Capitan quarter to use to sleep, which was nice of him. She was curious about this man now. After all the things that he had done to toy and mess with her, he comes back and saves her. It didn't make sense to her. She even asked Thalia what she thought of the situation in her quarters one night.

"It doesn't make any sense as to why he saved us," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, if you can't figure it out, I wouldn't know thr answer either," Thalia replied to her captain, "maybe he just wants us to forget about chasing and capturing him after saving us."

Annabeth did think of that possibility, but it was a low possibility that was the reason. There has to some angle Annabeth can't see or figure out. She may have to ask the man for reason. She will also ask him where they are headed to. The cryptic answer of home was so vague and frustrating. They both fell asleep moments later.

Annabeth woke up early the next morning to try and talk to Percy privately about everything. When she walked out of the room, she found him sitting at the very top of the bow just looking at the sea she assumed. She slowly walked towards him thinking of the questions she was going to have to ask.

"Can I help you Captain Chase?," He asked turning around toward her like he knew she was approaching him. I was startled for a moment but quickly regained my composure.

"Why did you save me and my crew before? Was it so we wouldn't chase after you and try to capture you?" Annabeth asked him as she kept walking toward him looking into his sea-green eyes. He looked at straight back into her stormy grey eyes for a brief second before smirking and turning back around to look at the ocean. Before Annabeth could move he answered her question.

"Is that the only reason you could come up with?"

"Is the only one that makes the most sense as to why you saved us," Annabeth responde.

Percy pointed out to the sea and said, "the sea itself is illogical at times. Some days are smooth to sail and other times it can cruel to the people sailing on it. So why do we continue to sail on it if it's cruel?"

Annabeth was stunned by his words. She thought he was a reckless man who did things without thinking things through. But now she saw why he was able to evade them and out maneuver her and her crew for so long. He was a lot smarter than he seemed. Percy took Annabeth's silence as an answer and spoke, "because the sea is free and a mysterious place to explore. No one wants to be tied down and stuck to a boring life. And you looked like you wanted to die rather then become a wife to that man."

Again Annabeth was speechless to his answer. It was a very poetic answer if she was to put it bluntly. Besides the part of being Luke's wife that is. It reminded her of every sailor answer to go out to sea. She didn't know what to say to that. So instead she looked out at the sea with him. There was more to this man than she originally thought. He just kept on surprising her, and Annabeth rarely liked being suprised. Surprises meant you were unprepared and youcould lose something of importance. They stayed silent just looking at the sea until Annabeth had to ask the question she wanted to know.

"You said we were sailing toward home. Where is home for you?"

Percy didn't reply immediately. Instead he just again just pointed straight ahead. Annabeth looked ahead but coulnt see anything right away. Very soon she could see an island coming into view. As they kept getting closer she could see a fortified village with cannons in different locations but they were all aiming toward the middle of the ocean. The gates started to open as if letting us in. Percy stood up and ran to take control of the wheel. I looked back toward the port and I saw about a dozen of people standing there with guns ready to attack if need be. One stood out among the rest. She stood with her arms crossed and looking at us with curiosity. She was dressd as a captian would be. Percy pulled the ship toward her and laid anchored. As a the anchor was fully down. He jumped off the ship and landed on the dock and stared at the woman in question.

"Reyna Arellano." Percy said after a while.

"Percy Jackson, it's been quite a while since you have visited us. What's it been two years?" Reyna responded.

" 2 years, 6 months and 11 days, but you know, it's not like I kept track or anything." Percy replied while giving her a grin. Reyna just shook her head like this was normal for him. Then she look at the ship with question. Before she could ask the question, Percy said, "I had to get a new ship and the royal navy was distracted. Go ahead and do the inspection like I know you always do."

He started to walk up toward the village and stopped by the girl Reyna and started to whisper. Annabeth wanted to know what they were saying. Was It about her or something else. But the conversation didn't last long as Percy started to walk up toward the village. Reyna watched him go and then turned to look at the ship. Her eyes landed on me at the front of the. Her eyes were black but not like total darkness black. Her and the other people started toward the ship. I let down the top so they could climb on up. Reyna was the first one up the rope.

"So your Captain Annabeth Chase of the _Athena._ I have heard many **stories** about you." Reyna said as she looked at me extending her hand for a shake. Annabeth took her hand and slowly shook it. Reyna chuckled and said, "you don't trust me. But I am a friend in this safe place."

"You are right, I don't trust you. I don't even know what this 'safe place' is that I have been brought to." Annabeth said as she looked around this place.

"This is a place is a safe haven for people like us. Welcome to Tortuga." Reyna said spreading her arms.

Well there is the next chapter. Let me know what you readers think. I welcome reviews because j want to make sure I get everything right. 


	7. Visitation

Annabeth's Pov

Tortuga? I have heard rumors of this place but could never confirm it's existence. I have spent so long at sea. I wanted to come to this place when I first left home because I heard it was the safest place to be if you wanted to escape and start a new life. I was talking with Reyna, Thalia finally came out of the quarters. She blinked a couple of times still trying to wake up. After a couple blinks she looked around and saw we were docked in a town. Then her eyes landed on Reyna and me talking. She immediately came walking over in a way only Thalia could.

"Where are we and who is this?" Thalia asked in a somewhat hostile voice.

Reyna was about to respond but I shot her a look to let me handle this. I turned to Thalia and spoke, "This is Reyna Arellano and this place is Tortuga."

Thalia was about to speak again but suddenly stopped like the name just registered in her head. Thalia then said in a softer tone, "Tortuga? We finally you found Tortuga."

I just nodded in a yes and Thalia broke out into a huge smile and gave me a hug. I could tell Reyna was looking at us funny, but at this moment I don't care. Thalia backed away slightly and tried to what back to her grim expression but I could still see the happiness in her electric eyes. I couldn't blame her at all.

"How did we get here Captain?" Thalia asked.

"We owe our thanks to Percy Jackson for bringing us here." I replied. For a brief second I saw Thalia frown in disdainful way but then it was gone. All of a sudden Reyna started to chuckle. We both l9oked at her on confusion.

"Sorry, I saw the look on your first mate and apparently Jackson has done something to make you not like him. What did he do this time?

Thalia and shared a brief look and decided on telling her. As we were telling thr story, Reyna stayed silent and listen tk every detail. After a couple of moments, the rest of the crew began to come up on deck. They all began to walk over to us as we were almost finish telling the story of events. When we finally ended, Reyna shook her head. Not in disbelief but in a way of this happened stained kind of way.

"That sounds like something Jackson would do. He always loves to play games like that. I'm little surprised you figured him out the first time," Reyna said.

"We still didn't catch him. I have never lost in a battle of thinking,," I said in a soft voice.

"I always lose to him. He had the chance to run this place when he beat me. But he chose to stay a resident instead of the man in charge."

I could tell the whole crew was listening intently to this conversation. Thalia finally asked, "How long have you know that Jackson guy?"

"I have known Percy Jackson for 13 years. And in that time I have not beaten him once," Reyna said looking up at the village. I am guessing she was staring at him even if she couldn't see him. Thalia and I shared a look. But before we could think about asking she turned back around toward us. "But enough about that. Come on up and get fresh clothes and something to eat. You guys have had a long journey. Frank Zhang!"

A big man with black hair and brown eyes stepped forward. He had a baby face but I bet no one made fun of him because of his size. Reyna turned to him and said, "take them to the visitors house and I'll bring the clothes for them."

"Yes Ma'am," Frank said and gestured for the crew to follow him to our new living quarters for a while. Thalia and I were in front to show that these people could be trusted. The living quarters we were taken to was breath taking. It was like the home I grew up in as a child. But here I was free to be myself and not have to worry about stuff. I could tell that the crew was excited to be in a place like this. I turned toward them and spoke, "alright everyone gets a roommate so go get relaxed ladies."

As soon as i said the final word, the crew rushed up the steps to go claim the beds. I looked at Thalia and chuckled at the antics of the crew. I told Thalia, "I want to go talk to Reyna about getting a ship."

Thalia just nodded and walked up the steps to make sure no fighting was going on. I walked out the door and walked around the town. They had markets of food, clothing, and weapons. I shouldn't be surprised since pirates come here. As I walking around, my eyes got a glimpse of a shipyard. Maybe it would be better to talk to the shipwright instead. I made my way over to the shipyard. I walked in the shipyard and was marveled at the sheer size of it. On the outside it was impressive but it changed when you were inside.

"May I help you?" Someone said behind me. I turned around and saw another big guy with brown hair and black eyes.

"Umm yes I was looking to see how much it would cost to build a ship." I said.

"Well you came to the right place. Name Is Charles Beckendorf, but please call me Beck."

"My name is Annabeth Chase."

"So your the one from the royal navy ship that docked in our port."

"That would be me," I replied.

"Well how are you going to pay for this?" Beckendorf asked. That was what worried me. How was I going to pay for this. All of our loot and gold was on the Athena.

"Don't worry about. I'll pay for it."

We both turned around and saw Percy Jackson leaning up against a post smirking. Beckendorf raised an eyebrow at him. Percy reached behind him and threw a satchel at Beckendorf. Beckendorf easily caught it in his large hands.

"You sure about that Percy? You could make a half a dozen ships with this much gold." Beckendorf said.

"I'm sure Beck. Plus it's an apology for getting almost killed anyway. Let her customize it." Percy said as he walked out of the shipyard. Beckendorf simply nodded to his answer. Beckendorf walked over and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Alright now what kind of ship you are looking to buy?" Beckendorf asked. I quickly gave him my ideas of what I want the ship to have. I wanted an owl with its wings spread as the mass head. As I was telling him my ideas, part of my brain kept wondering back to Percy Jackson, who was more than meets the eye.

 **Another chapter down for you readers. I do sometimes write during work and work is slow. But I hope you review and tell me what you think. I want to know what could be better. Plus if you have any ideas to add let me know**

 **INAW 😎**


	8. Friends

Percy's Pov:

As I looked out into the sea from usual spot in Tortuga, my mind keeps on going back to the Captain of the Athena, Annabeth Chase. Her stormy grey eyes and her blonde hair that shined in the sun light. She was no doubt beautiful, but she was also fierce. A strange combination but in a good way. When she asked me why I saved her, I was tempted to say because your beauty doesn't belong to be hidden. Then I thought better, but I might have to save that lone for the next damsel in distress. The thought made me smile and chuckle.

When I paid for her to made and customize her ship, i did mean what I said to Beckendorf. I was the one that put her and her crew in danger. All because I wanted to play a game with them. Then I started thinking about my own ship.

"I wonder if Beck will make a ship for me with what's left over from the customization," I wonder out loud.

"After what you did last time to one, you have a better chance of making it yourself," a voice a know all to well said behind me.

"Well we both know how that's going to end don't we," I said as I turned around to face the speaker, "Reyna."

Reyna simply just smiled and chuckled at my response. We have known each other for 13 years. Some people said we would be more than friends one day. Reyna was a beautiful girl don't get me wrong. I always just saw her as a sister and a friend. And I was scared of losing that kind of relationship. She knows what I've been through more than anyone. Some people would say, well then she is the perfect one for you.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked her.

"Because this is your spot were you want to go when you are thinking about something Percy," she said as she walked over to me and sat right by my side. We looked out at the sea together.

After a couple moments of silence, she said, "Annabeth and her firstmate told me what happened and what you did."

"Did they now?" I asked not sounding suprised.

"Yes something about 'take what you need and can, gove nothing back' ," she said in a mocking tone, "They also said you have them a challenge to catch you as well."

"Well I do like a good challenge Reyna, you know that." I said smiling at the thought.

"And you would give them everything you have stolen to them as a reward." Reyna said as she cased a glance at me, "it was a meaningless challenge if they won. You wouldn't have had anything to give them since you sell to eat food."

"So you figured it out. I heard that the captian was a smart one. And I was right, she nearly caught me within a week," I said still looking out at the sea.

"One day you'll get way over you head and challenge someone you can't beat and die. And then how will I ever get you back Percy?" She said in a caring voice.

"Reyna, challenges are a part of life. How will I ever know if I'm smart or strong enough if I don't test the waters? Besides," I said turning to her, "you would never beat me anyway."

Reyna just shook her head, but I saw a smile on her face. I nudged her shoulder with mine causing her to almost fall on her side. She tried to get me back. I easily dodged it causing Reyna to fall on her face in the grass. The sight made me laugh. She got back up and try to give a look, but it was ruined by the smile on her face.

"How long will you stay for this time," she asked me as she stood up.

"I don't know Reyna," I said honestly, "maybe until I get another ship to sail."

"Well come join us for food, we need to catch up on some stuff," she said looking at me.

"When have I ever ignored a invitation to free food," I said standing up and grinning like a child. She just smiled and started to walk back toward the town. I followed right beside every step of the way.

"You should be in charge Percy," she said, " you were always a better fighter than me."

"We have been through this Rey," I responded, "I hate being in charge. People always looked to you try and keep me out of trouble. No matter how many times I caused it, you still tried to stop me from causing it. Your a natural leader who knows how to communicate with people."

"You still create trouble for me Perce, " she said smiling causing me to laugh, "are you going to stay in your usual place?"

"If Beckendorf will let me. Being by the sea always is better for me to sleep."

"I seriously think you are a Merman secretly rather than a human being."

"I am an extraordinary wonder to the world Reyna. If my secret gets out, many people would want capture me and sell me into slavery," I said jokingly causing her to laugh. She gave me a light shoulder bump and I returned the favor. We continued to make small talk as we made our way to the mess hall of a local tavern. When we walked in, I noticed that we weren't alone. Reyna had invited the entire crew of the Athena to eat with us. It must have been a gesture of friendliness. I would never have thought to do it.

Reyna went to the head of the table as I looked for a seat as far from this as possible. Seeing that idea failed, I took a seat between Reyna and the captain of the Athena, Annabeth Chase. As I was taking my seat, I saw a look of confusion from both her and her firstmate. I looked at Reyna and saw that she had a small smile playing on her lips. She had planned this little encounter. Ohh I was going to get her back for this.

I was about to say something when the doors to the kitchen opened. When I saw who came out a smile grew on my lips. My mom came out carrying alot of food for everyone. She hasn't noticed me yet which could be fun. I got out of my seat and came up behind her. I waited till she had set the food down before poking her sides startling her. She turned around to see who it was when her landed on me. She dropped everything and gave me a bone crushing hug. I eagerly returned the hug.

She let go of me and slapped my shoulder hard. She then said, "Perceus Jackson, what have I told you about scaring me? You could have given me a heart attack."

"Haha sorry mom but I couldn't resist the urge. Plus it is always a funny reaction when I scare you," I said trying to contain my laughter.

"Fine, then we will see what kind of reaction you'll have when you don't get any of this food," she replied picking up her platter and walking back toward the kitchen. I stood there with wide eyes. I heard Reyna start laughing. Soon after her, I heard a couple more giggles start up. Soon enough the entire tavern wad laughing.

"BUT MOM," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

And that is the end of the chapter ladies and gentlemen. Let me know what you think about this cjapter.


	9. Knowledge

**Annabeth's Pov**

The interaction between Percy and his mother was defiantly entertaining. Before it happened, I looked over at Reyna for an explanation of what was going on. She held up her hand to silence the question she saw in my eyes. She returned her gaze to the now laughing figure of Percy Jackson.

"We will see how funny your reaction will be when you don't get any of the food," Percy's mom said as she retreated to the kitchen. Reyna had a good view of his face because of all a sudden she started laughing. soon after she started laughing, the entire tavern started laughing at the shenanigans of what was going on. Even my crew began to to join in the laughter.

"BUT MOM," Percy said sounding like a little kid as he went after her into the kitchen. That's when everyone started laughing out loud, myself included. I saw Thalia crack a smile and was holding back little laughter. As soon as the laughter died down a little, I turned tp Reyna to try and talk to her.

"Is this how it always goes down when Percy returns," I asked her.

"More times than not it does, but it never gets any less funnier to see his expression when he is denied food from his mother. His mom makes the best food in our town. The skills never got passed onto Percy though," she said laughing.

"Then why does he go away if she makes the best food in town," Thalia asked. I wonder that myself as well.

"To discover what else is out there in the world. We say she is the best cook in town because we don't know what else is out there. Percy travels to prove that she is the best cook," Reyna said looking Thalia and me in the eyes, "and perhaps cause a little mischief while he is out and about. But it's mainly perhaps he doesn't like to stay in place for far too long."

Thalia and I looked at each other. We know what that is like like. We let the crew go ashore, but mostly we stay on the ship.

"When did he first leave here," I asked curiously.

Reyna had a thoughtful look on her face before she said, "he left here when he was 16."

The same age as Thalia and I when we first left home. We may not be so different from each other. My train of thought was broken when the kitchen door was slammed open. Percy and his mom came out carrying alot of food for the rest of the people in the tavern. His mom came to our table as he served the others.

"Reyna, it's been sometime since you've visited me in my little establishment," Percy's mom said in a serious tone but her eyes were saying the exact opposite.

"Sally, you know I would always come here of I could," Reyna said, "but I had to show our new guests around. Sally meet Captain Annabeth Chase and her first mate Thalia."

"Pleasure to me you dears, please call me Sally," Sally said sincerely, "I hope my son hasn't caused you any trouble."

When we didn't respond, Sally just sighed and asked, "What did he do this time?"

So we started telling the story of the events that has happened to us. As we were telling the story, Sally sat down and listened intently. Never interrupting either me or Thalia as told the story. Reyna was paying a little bit of attention as she was eating her food. By the time we told her what happened, Percy came back and sat with us with a giant grin on his face. He took one look at his mother and the grin slowly faded.

"Perceus Jackson, your shenanigans and reckless behaviour is gonna come back and hurt you," Sally told him.

"That's what I told him to," Reyna said as well.

"Great, I have been back for less than a day and I'm already in trouble. That has to be my personnel best," Percy said. Sally just walked over to him and slapped the back of his head. "Owe, what was that for?"

"That was for the trouble you caused these people. I swear you are becoming more and more like your father," Sally said as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Like father, like son as the saying goes," Percy said back to her before she disappeared into the kitchen. She looked at him for a second before shaking her head and disappeared into the kitchen. Reyna was also shaking her head.

"A regular trouble maker. Causing problems for other people," I said.

"One of the very best," Percy said before taking a bite of his food. Reyna looked up at the cieling in a _Why did i do to deserve this_ kind of gesture. The tavern was relatively quiet besides small conversations and the sound of people chewing their food. It was a quiet evening for us. One by one the tavern was being empty. My crew began to walk out as well.

"Thalia, I want to start shopping for supplies for our new ship. Guns, food, you know the drill," I whispered to her. She nodded in return and began walking out.

"Getting your supplies ready I'm guessing," Percy said besides me. I looked at him in suprise as he continued talking, "it's a logical move to do."

"Beckendorf does do an impressive job and does it fast. But with your ideas for the ship, it could take him a little longer," Reyna said joining in the talk.

"He will get it done in no time," Percy said standing up from the table, "I'll talk to you later Reyna."

With that said he walked out the front door. Reyna stood up and started collecting all the empty plates. I stood up and started belong her.

"Always dodging responsibilities like the plague," Reyna said after a few moments of silence.

"Seems to have a talent for doing that," I responded causing reyna to chuckle.

"Yes he does," Reyna said walk9ng toward the kitchen, "but we are used to it."

We both walked into the kitchen where Sally was currently washing the saw us carrying the plates and her face lit up in a grateful smile.

"Thank you Reyna and Annabeth, that was a big help," Sally said, "I'm guessing my son left."

"Yup," was all Reyna said.

"He really is like his father," Sally said.

"What was his father like," I asked seeing my chance to know Percy better.

"He was a reckless man, always going put on adventures without thinking of the consequences," Sally said with a smile on her face, "he was a notorious pirate after all."

"What was his name," I asked.

"Captain Poseidon Neptune, or sometimes called The Trident Pirate," Sally said looking at me, "his flag was.."

"A trident running through a skull," I finished for her. She lookes at my with curiosity now. I continued on by saying, "I have heard and read about all the great pirates. He was the famous of them all."

"What else do you know about him," Sally asked me.

"Well he could sail any kind of dangerous sailing condition and was a master strategist. That's all I have read about him," I answered.

"Well something that the books or rumors don't know is that he had brothers. I met them only once but no one would forget that experience. It was the day Poseidon was asking for my hand in marriage," she said showing the ring on her finger, "they both tries to stop it. Said it was a reckless move. But that made him do it ever more. I think their names were Zeus and Hades. Your first mate actually has the eyes of Zeus."

I was speechless. Thalia's dad's name was Zeus, but that could be just a coincidence. But if it is true, then that means Thalia and Percy are cousins.

 **WELL WHAT DID YOU READERS THINK? LET ME KNOW. Until the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers of this story. I am sorry I have been MIA of updating for quite some time. I have hit a mental block of how I want this story to go now. If you have any ideas or woukd like to take this story and make it your own, just send me a message**


End file.
